The world my mind created
by junejunkie
Summary: Chase has been going trough a rough patch recently. Douglas starts to notice and decides to try and fix it. But the only way he knows how to fix it is through technology. So douglas creates an app. An app to send chase into his own alternative universe, a place that could be his save haven. But when everything goes wrong how will chase get out? Secret sants fic for smartgirl13579.


**SECRET SANTA TIME! So if you were wondering why i hadn't updated its because i have been working on this! So here you go Smartgirl13579! I Hope you enjoy and I love your work so fricken much! Love ya xx ENJOY!**

Chase's POV

Every day something bad happens. It's complete torture. I'm always left with one thought.

I hate my frickin life. I think my family hates it too. Only douglas seems to understand. I know what you are thinking. WOAH IS CHASE DEPRESSED!? No. I'm not. I mean I'm sad. And annoyed. You get the point. My siblings have not been so nice to me lately. I mean. It wasn't that long ago since the whole rebellion thing. My family hates and blame me. Besides douglas. He seems to be the only one to understand considering he was once evil. Bree Is very mad at me. She was arguing with me about how it wasn't my fault and I said somethings. She won't talk to me. Adam wont look at me. Davenport. He doesn't seem to be too angry, but i know how good he is at hiding his feelings. Leo is surprisingly, his usual self. The rest of the academy. They are…..how do i put it? Horrible? Terrible? I don't even know. And i'm the smartest person alive so, yeah. They throw paper at me when I walk past. They tease me. And they were the ones that rebelled. anyway. after a while douglas started to notice how much it was affecting me. One say he confronted me.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"Chase"

"I don't need to. they have the right to hate me."

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked. Sounding a little hurt. After a long silence I finally answered.

"Yes." That's all it took for douglas to go into full dad mode. Even though he was never really my father he still cared about me alot. He had an idea. To create and app in my chip, that could send me into my own, dreamy, ideal world. Where everything I have ever wanted to happen, would be reality. And he worked on it everyday for a full month. once it was done. He came to me and told me all about it.

"You did what?! Douglas!" I yelled.

"I know I know it sounds crazy. But IT works it really works."

"Douglas. Thank you." I hugged him. He seemed shocked for a moment. before hugging back.

"Should we set this up then?" He asked.

As I layed down on the cyber desk I knew I forgot something. That I needed to remember something before I was sent in. But I couldn't think of what it was. He gave me some ground rules. They were very simple. Don't tell anyone they are in a alternative universe. That my mind controls it all. I can't change anything. But the world has been based on how I feel about certain things. Then he started downloading the app.

"Oh and Chase, You won't be in there for very long out here, but while you are in there it will be a lot longer. Good luck." And with that I was sent into my parallel universe, with the feeling of forgetting something at the back of my mind. My eyes closed and I was surrounded by darkness.

I never knew that I wanted to live in a cupboard filled with towels.

When I open my eyes I am inside a cupboard filled with towels. I stand up, knocking my head on the shelf. I open the door and gasp. I'm in davenport's mansion. In mission creek. I walk down stairs and am welcomed by the smell of chocolate cookies. OK, that's unusual. I get to the bottom of the steps and see adam and leo on the couch. They both look the same, no different than before. Beside the fact that they were reading not playing video games. That was kind of a shock for me. But what shocked me even more was the fact that there was someone in the kitchen baking. the baking wasn't a surprise considering I love cookies. But the woman who was baking them was. Her head was turned so I could only make out some of her face. She had Adam's eyes. My hair colour, her hair went down to her shoulders and curled in at her neck. And Bree's nose. She was beautiful. Speaking of Bree, Where was she?

"Hey Chasey" The woman said. Turning her head fully so I could she her full faces. I had to use all of my willpower not to run up and hug her and never ever let go. It was her. I had only ever seen her in photos.

"M-m-mum?" I stuttered.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I DID! YOU USED TO BE DEAD! I wanted to scream. I ran up to her and hugged. I stopped when I heard her make strangling sound. I was hesitant to let go, but I did.

"You ok sweetie?" she said.

"I-Im fine." I took a step back and wiped the tears I didn't even know I had shed.

"okay" She laughed taking the recently baked cookies out of the oven.

"Yummmm" I said licking my lips.

"No no no, They are for Bree. We are going to visit her today remember?" she said pulling the cookies into a container. She seemed hesitant when she said brees name.

"What? Where is she?" I said leaning against the counter. I feel the air get thicker. Adam and leo put down the comics that I recently mistook for books down and grew very quiet. My mum just stood there. She looked like she was about to start crying. I stood up straight and looked at them all. That's when things started to go bad. I have never had a more awkward car ride. I have never felt so horrible. I have never cried so hard. This shouldn't be happening. Everyone was meant to be happy. Definitely, not in hospital. Bree has leukemia. She has had for the past two years. Seeing her, with her hair down to her shoulders, connected to ivs and monitors. Apparently she had collapsed a few days ago. She stopped responding to treatments. I have never cried so hard in my life. I loved my sister so much. I hated seeing he like this. Even if she won't talk to me back in the real world I still love her. I was snapped back into the (not even real) reality when we pulled up infront of the hospital. We walked down the halls silently. As I entered her room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Bree….." I whispered.

 **So I know it's not very good so far but next chapter will be amazing and explain everything so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Ill be updating hopefully soon. HAPPY NEW YEAR! JUNEJUNKIE OUT! xx**


End file.
